The present disclosure relates generally to a material handling apparatus, and particularly to a support for material handling apparatus.
Material handling apparatus available today for heavy industrial, light industrial, commercial, and residential use include such products as platform trucks, bar cradle trucks, mesh stock trucks, movable stock cabinets, and movable tool cabinets, to name a few. For such types of apparatus, mobility, sturdiness, ruggedness and longevity of use are important factors for the end user. As such, an important consideration for a purchaser is whether the support portion supporting the material handling portion of the apparatus will maintain its structural integrity regardless of the abuse a particular apparatus may experience during its use, especially when heavily loaded. While apparatus in use today may be suitable for their intended purpose, there remains a need in the art for improvements in the structural integrity between the support portion and the material handling portion of a material handling apparatus, so that the longevity of a particular apparatus may be extended and customer expectations exceeded, thereby improving customer satisfaction.